In Their Eyes
by SheWhoLovesSherlock
Summary: Life at Hogwarts through Remus' sister, Jaqui's, eyes. All the drama, frustration, and friendship, leading to a difficult descision by Jaqui dealing with trust. Better than it sounds! First fanfic, constructive critisicm appreciated. T, cause im nervous.
1. Chapter 1 The Lupins

Chapter 1-The Lupins

"But what if no one likes me?" Remus asked our mother. He sounded whiny, and other children around the platform began to snigger, so I glared at each little git who thought it was o.k. to laugh at my brother.

"Remus, darling, you'll be fine. Just…just, be careful," Mum whispered. Even when no one could hear, we were careful when we talked. No one could learn of Remus' condition. Although to me, he was the best brother and twin a girl could have. None of that mattered to the others when you were like Remus.

"Look, if anyone gives you a hard time, they will have me to answer to," I told him. He smiled, looking embarrassed at his worries. He was always on the shy side, hiding behind those eyes that had seen too much for an eleven-year-old. Even if he wasn't the way he is….even if he wasn't a werewolf, I'd probably still be protective of him. There, I said it, he's a werewolf. Whatever. He's still my brother, the sweetest kid I know. No one can hurt him. Not if I'm around.

"I doubt having my little sister beat up the first kid that looks at me funny is going to give me a very good reputation," he countered.

"Little sister?" I cried. "By, like, seven minutes. Besides, I'm taller," I teased, sticking out my tongue. He rolled his eyes but looked a bit calmer. Forget me being protective of him. He thinks he's the one that has to take care of me. Yeah, I've got a bit of a temper, and sure, he's the only person I know who can get me to come back to Earth, but if he calls me his "little sister" one more time I'll-

"Jaqui, have you seen Romulus?'

"Huh? Romulus, oh, no, he's probably gone sulking or something."

"Jaqui, your brother's just a little depressed, that's all. You don't need to remind him of it."

"Because he's in Slytherin?" I asked, disgusted. My older brother by two years, Romulus, was the first person in my entire family ever not to be in Gryffindor. He's not, like, bad or anything, and I don't get what the big deal is or why he hates the fact that he's in Slytherin. He doesn't look like us either, he's got these brown eyes so dark they could be black, and this unruly jet-black hair, but it really doesn't matter what he looks like. My parents are fine with it. I mean their youngest son's a werewolf! He really shouldn't be complaining. I guess that's why I'm so rough on him. He says he hates being different. Try being Remus for a day.

"Jaqui? Jaaaqquuiii? Earth to Jaqui?"

"What, Remus?

"Nothing, you just keep zoning out,"

"You haven't noticed until now?' I growled, blue eyes blazing. He shook his head good-naturedly, and went to find Romulus. I zone out a lot. I thimk it's genetic or something. My mother's a Seer, and so was her grandmother. It skips a generation. But she's always lost in thought, and so am I.

"All ready, sweetheart?" Daddy asked me. "Got your trunk, all your books. Be sure to behave now, watch out for Remus too, don't do anything foolish-

"Daddy, I'll be fine. We'll both be fine," I added. He laughed nervously.

"All aboard!" the conductor called!. Wow, I'm actually going to Hogwarts! Huh. Weird feeling. Romulus hasn't told too much about it, he mostly talks about his other depressed friends. Eww.

"All right, go on ahead, darlings" Mum twittered. Darlings? Oh, Remus found Romulus. All right, let's do this.

"Don't forget to write!" Dad shouted as we were shoved apart by the crowds, and herded onto the magnificent, gleaming red train.

"We won't!" Remus called back. I merely waved, and Romulus was headed down the Slytherin passageway. Fine. Don't say goodbye. Be that way.

"Come on, let's find a compartment, it's way too crowded in here." I said to Remus. When he didn't answer, I turn around to find him staring out the window. Yeah. _I_ zone out. "Remus!

"What?"

"Compartment, maybe?"

"Right, I'm coming, keep your pants on." As he turned and rolled his trunk, he bumped into a boy with glasses and hair just like Romulus'. The kid got mad, and so did his friend, a cocky, but (I hate to admit it) good-looking type git. I could just tell I didn't like them.

"Watch where your going, klutz," said the first boy.

"Yeah, mind your step next time, all right?" the next one jeered. Before Remus could defend himself, though he wouldn't have anyway, I stepped up.

"It was an accident," I hissed venomously, "got a problem with that four-eyes? And what about you, loser? You're his sidekick or something? No, wait, let me guess, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum?" Both boys froze, they weren't expecting someone to fight back.

"Jaqui!" Remus said, a little upset.

"What?' I asked a little too innocently.

"You just went ballistic, that's what," the handsome one said, speaking up at last. He sounded less like a jerk, more….I don't know, poking fun? Still didn't like them.

"Well get used to it. Come on Remus." Remus gave them an apologetic smile, and tried to be friendly. I was already looking for a compartment.

"What are your names?" I heard him ask.

"I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black," said the kid with the glasses, all taunts gone, suddenly sounding very kind. Still hating them.

"I'm Remus Lupin," my brother replied "and that's Jaqui, my sister."

"Hi Jaqui!" The Potter boy called loudly. I deliberately and slowly turned around to face the three idiots, (Yes Remus, you are an idiot. These two as friends? Really?) and gave a very lazy wave, followed by a smile that hopefully said, "I really hate you right now,"

"Remus. Compartment. Get in it. Now." I gritted my teeth with each word.

"Wait!" said Black. Sit with us." The other two looked all for it. I wasn't.

"No." Remus didn't move. "Fine. See you at school, Remus." Smiling apologetically once more, and giving a wave to his stupid new "friends", he chased after me like I knew he would.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

Chapter 2-The Arrival

"You didn't have to be so mean, you know."

"Try telling them that."

"They were just being-"

"Gits? Jerks? Snot rags? Stop me when I get warm."

" I was going to say normal. That's what we do."

"By we, do you mean the male species, who, by the way, is really beginning to bug me."

"Yes I do. We size each other up. In fact, I should thank you. For being…well, you. You made it seem like I was good enough."

"I don't get that. Good enough? What, you're not 'good enough' for them?" Remus is silent. We've debated like this the entire train ride. We aren't mad at each other. Not really. Remus never gets mad, and I never get mad at him. I just don't understand. Of all the people in Hogwarts to buddy-up with, he chooses the two I immediately hate. He seems to read my thoughts.

"I knew you didn't like them. You had this look. I just knew. Right away, they hadn't even spoken yet. Rapid distaste," he said in a tone of mock wisdom.

"Not uncommon," I argued.

"Oh?'

"I rapidly find people distasteful a lot." We laughed together, something I loved to do, because Remus was such a stick-in-the-mud that he didn't laugh too often. Of course, there were other reasons fot that…never mind. "Worried?" I asked, not sounding too steady myself. My finger curled around a strand of my wavy blonde hair. He ran his hand through his brown and tame mane.

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, but you don't go around telling people that."

"Now who's putting up an act? Not good enough, huh?"

"Shut up," I said, throwing an empty Chocolate Frog carton at him. We were already changed into our robes, we both knew it wouldn't be too long now.

"Now what if we're in the same House as them, d'you think you can go seven years without strangling them?"

"Remus, I'm not sure if I can go seven years without strangling you. It's a wonder I've made it this far." We laughed again, but it was nervous and short-lived.

"I'm starting to wish I'd asked Romulus a little more about this place now."

"We'll be fine. He probably wouldn't have even told us if we asked." Remus shrugged. He was more tolerant of our brother than I was, but then again, Remus was more tolerant than me in general. I noticed lights I hadn't seen before. "Wow, is that the station?"

"I think it is, that's Hogsmeade Station!" We gazed ahead and before long the train was losing speed.

"Get your things," I said, grabbing my trunk and taking a deep breath. Here we are, Hogwarts at last. Neither of us spoke as we fought our way through the crowded passage. Outside, a huge man with a lantern was calling "Firs years over here!" Obviously we all scurried to him, like moths to a flame. Somehow I found myself separated from Remus, and stuck between a red-headed girl and Black. Great.

"Hey, it's Jaqui! Long time, no see!" I looked straight ahead, but tried to find Remus out of the corner of my eye. The red-head seemed to be doing almost the same thing. "What, no hello?" Black asked, pretending to be hurt. "It's only polite."

"Hello, how are you is polite. Even just 'hello' is polite. 'Hey, it's Jaqui, long time no see!' is not my definition of polite, especially if that person obviously doesn't want to see you." I stared in shock, so did Black. The red-head had snapped. I smiled at her, glad to see someone understood. She returned it, and I decided I liked her.

"Well," he huffed. 'Having an off day with the ladies, Sirius?' I thought. "Is it like moody day or something?" he asked. "Should I look out for flying objects or…?"

"Do you like you face the way it is?" I snarled. For some reason he smirked. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Looking happy."

"Why?"

"It makes me want to slap you." He wiped that goofy grin right off, and I heard the girl giggle. We were somehow shuffled into the boat, Sirius, the red-head, and me Why not get to know the girl?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lily, Lily Evans. You?"

"Jaqui Lupin, glad to meet you."

"You too."

"And what do you want?" I spat at Black, who'd turned around.

"Why must you hate me?" he asked.

"It's just not that hard to do." We all remained silent for the rest of the boat ride, Lily and I exchange glances, me thinking I'd made a friend. Finally we made it to the castle. I found Remus but he was smiling ear to ear, walking with Potter. Fantastic. Just fantastic. Black winked at me and I somehow kept my fists at my sides. Black than ran from the two of us and guffawed with Potter and Remus. Refusing to come any closer to them, I asked Lily if she was looking for someone.

"Oh, you'd noticed? Yes, I've lost a boy, we're friends…" she said.

"Sorry," I said, "I'll help you look, what does he look like?"

"Kind of long black hair, black eyes, he's got a, don't tell him I said this, kind of big nose."

"It's fine," I said trying to see over the mob of my fellow first years. "I can't see much…" She sighed.

"Oh well, I'll see him inside." The castle loomed over head and I felt a rush of excitement. We entered through big, wooden doors, two winged boars on either side. We waited for a moment in what looked to be the entrance hall. Remus appeared beside me looking elated.

"Sirius and James really aren't that bad, really, you'd like them if you tried," he said in a rush.

"No."

"No to what?"

"No, I'm not going to try to like them," He looked slightly defeated, and Lily snorted.

"Sorry, I just, well, I've met those boys, the ones you're walking with?" Remus nodded. "It's just, I don't really like them either." Remus sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's all right, I'm Lily by the way."

"Remus, her brother," he replied, pointing to me. Lily nodded. Then a very strict looking woman told us about the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and how we would be sorted into one of them. I couldn't believe it was actually time for me to discover Hogwarts and all its magic. The woman said she would be back momentarily, and the chatter that had dropped when the woman had entered, suddenly rose again as she left.

"Not twins?" Lily asked. We nodded, although I wasn't surprised at her question.

"Fraternal." I told her. Of course, with my wavy and hard to contain blonde hair and fierce blue eyes, it was hard to consider brown-haired, brown-eyed Remus my twin.

"Oh, well that's cool, I I'm in your house," she smiled. I grinned back at her and nodded in agreement.

"They're ready for you now," the severe woman said. We lined up, single file and entered what must have been the Great Hall. Remus tapped my shoulder and smiled at me, and I felt myself breathe again. For the first time since I'd thought about Hogwarts, I felt that my werewolf brother would be all right We would be all right.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorting out Friends and Fiends

**A/N: I keep forgetting this, so here's the disclaimer: I own none of the harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own my OC characters, Jaqui Lupin, Romulus Lupin, the parents, etc. Here's chapter three!**

Chapter 3-Sorting out Friends and Fiends

We stood in front of the table where the staff sat. Lily had disappeared, I guess she'd found her friend, and Potter and Black weren't around either. It was just me and Remus. I could tell he was nervous, who wouldn't be? But he wasn't as bad as other kids, a pudgy boy was visibly shaking. I finally, unfortunately, did catch sight of the two boys I'd wished I'd never have to see again. Both of them were pointing out the most scared of the group and laughing, which made my temper flare up again. I barely listened to the sorting hat rhyme/song thing, because I was too busy plotting their slow and painful death.

"Jaqui!" whispered Remus. "It's starting."

"Amary, Darlene," said the woman. What did she say her name was? McEntire…umm…no! McGonagall!

"RAVENCLAW!" Thunderous applause came from a table behind us, which must have been the Ravenclaw table.

"Black, Sirius," He strutted up and the hat had barely hit his skull when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR"

I listened as more students were sorted, from Bleakely, Matthew into Slytherin to Enclaire, Flynn into Hufflepuff.

"Evans, Lily," Here I paid attention. The hat brushed her head and cried "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped hard as she made her way to the Gryffindor table, but felt a sense of pity when I though of who else called Gryffindor their House. The list continued and Potter, James, was sorted into Gryffindor as well. I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor, but I doubted my ability to handle them.

"Lupin, Jaqui," Wait, what? Me already? I made my way up to the chair in a zombie-like fashion. Remus gave me an encouraging thumbs up. I was way too nervous, I'm not the type to get nervous, what's wrong with me? I look out at the Gyffindor table, Lily's smiling at me, and so are Potter and Black, but I ignore them. The hat's lowering, am I shaking?

"GRYFFINDOR!" Again, I realize I wasn't breathing. I chance a glance over at the Slytherins, and find Romulus' mop head staring determinedly at the table. Doesn't matter, I make my way to the roaring Gryffindors and take my seat next to Lily.

"Lupin, Remus," says McGonagall. Oh no, Remus! I'd forgotten about him. What if he's not in Gryffindor? It would be our first time apart, can he adjust? Can I? I smile weakly up at him and he returns it. The hat goes down-"GRYFFINDOR!" Yes! I'm beaming, and breathing, I reminded myself not to hold my breath this time. He runs over to us and sits down between Potter and I, as there was plenty of empty space. Potter claps him on the back. Ugh. No matter, we're in the same House, forget all my worries,

They continue sorting, but I've stopped paying attention. The people that matter to me are all sorted anyway. Lily, though, is still playing close attention to the few first years left. When "Snape, Severus," gets up there, I feel her stiffen beside me. Kind of greasy black hair, big nose, black eyes.

"Your friend?" I ask mischievously.

"Yes. My _friend_," she retorts. We giggle a girly little giggle and watch the nervous boy. I thought I was sorted fast, but I swear the hat never even touched this kids head.

"SLYTHERIN!" Lily tries to smile at him, and he's looking disappointed, but tries to smile back. Well, it's more of a grimace, but it was an attempt. Potter and Black were hissing and booing as he got sorted, so when Black leaned over to see if I was laughing, I pushed him. He crashed into Potter looking stunned.

"What was that for?"

"Shut up."

"You can't tell me to shut up," he grumbled.

"I think I just did," Lily smirked at him as I said this and slapped my hand.

"Who are you? I saw you on the train with Snivellus." James asked Lily.

"Don't call him that," Lily said bitterly.

"Why not?" he asked, trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Because his name's Severus. Shall I start calling you Jaime Potty?" I fired at him.

"Jaqui, James, all of you. Calm down," Remus ordered. Of course I did, and so did James. "I don't think the professors want anyone's head bitten off. At least not before the end of our first night back." surprise surprise, Remus wouldn't want any trouble. At the moment, I couldn't care less, but Dumbledore, the Headmaster, had allowed Remus to come here quite graciously. Remus felt he owed it to him to be an impeccable student. I guess I did too, but Remus was far more intelligent than me anyway. He would have been an impeccable student anyway.

Finally, Zephyr, Jayson was sorted into Slytherin, and Dumbledore stood up. A hush fell over the Great Hall.

"Well, I've many things to say, but first let us fill our empty bellies. Fish sticks, lamb chops, and chocolate truffles!" Confused, I looked down at empty plate to see the glistening table crowded with glorious foods of all kinds.

"Whoa." Remus and I said together, completely awe-struck, and Potter and Black laughed their heads off. Even Lily stifled a giggle.

"Do it again! That was so cool, like, twin telepathy!" Black shouted. Instead I started filling my plate with delicious looking meals, Remus followed in suit. Best dinner of my life. Really, the meats cut like butter and I had some delicious tomato soup that tasted just like mother would make it. I chatted with Lily, and Remus got to know his new friends. Lily had deep green eyes, and laughed often. We acted like silly little, care-free eleven-year-olds, and being with her was a new experience for me. When I was younger, I mostly stuck to Remus' side. As I grew older I grew bolder, and talked to more people, but none were lasting friends. Just people to socialize with. It was nice to have someone like Lily to hang around with. She seemed to be thinking the same thing. I asked her about Severus.

"Oh, Sev well, he's just in my neighborhood. He had seen me before, and knew I was a witch before I did. Even tried to tell me about it, but I didn't believe him 'till I got my letter." She shrugged. "We just, kind of, got to know each other. He really isn't bad you know," she told me.

"It's ok, I know, my older brother is in Slytherin," I assured her. Of course, in my opinion, Romulus probably wasn't the best example, but he wasn't really bad either, just a little ignorant as to how lucky he is.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Romulus, he's got hair like that kid," I said, jeking my thumb in Potter's direction, "and really dark brown eyes. He's super thin." I added.

"How does he like it?"

"Umm, well, my whole family was in Gryffindor, I think he might just wish a little bit that he was in it too.' Now there's an understatement. "But that's probably the only reason he doesn't love it."

"Jaqui!" shouted Black.

"What?" I spat, whipping around. I didn't feel like talking to him, but ignoring him, I discovered, didn't really work.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"No. Why?' I asked, incredulous.

"Really?" For some reason he looked happy.

"Why?" I repeated. He grinned at James, who grinned back, then at Remus, who wasn't grinning at all, but said nothing.

"Because I'd like to be your boyfriend," he answered. I remained quite calm, considering him for a moment. Struck with inspiration, I gripped the goblet of pumpkin juice in my hand a little tighter. I leaned across Remus, and Black leaned in too. Then, I raised my hand, turned the goblet over, and watched the pumpkin juice splatter his handsome features. Smiling at his look of shock, I sat back and decided it had been a very productive day.

**Ok, so here's the third chapter. I'm unsure of where to go from here, so I'll tell you my options. 1-Continue through all the years, but skip weeks/months at a time. 2-Skip to their fifth year, going into first year with a little more detail, and then have flash backs to fill in the blanks. I'm happy with either, you tell me through comments. Advice and constructive criticism appreciated! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 New People, New Ideas

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope you're enjoying, here's Chapter 4! (I apologize for the not-very-creative title) Everything in italics is flashback (besides the top title type thing), and for Disclaimer: See Chapter 3!**

Chapter 5 - New People, New Ideas

_Years later, in fifth year…_

"I can't wait 'till we can apparate, I'm sick of walking, my feet hurt," I complained to Lily on our way to Charms.

"It's not worth it, you can't apparate on school grounds. Protective charms," she replied to my whining.

"Well then they should let us ride our brooms around the school," I grumbled. Lily smiled. If it had been the other way around, I would have bit her head off. But Lily never does that sort of thing, and I always do. I don't know how she handled me. Before II had much chance to ponder over it, however, a pair of hands came up behind me, wrapping around my waist. The person would have been flipped if he hadn't said, "All right, Jaqui darling?"

"Bye Jaqui," Lily said briskly, and walked ahead. I decided to take all the time I needed, Charms wasn't that far ahead.

"I told you not to surprise me, Sirius, for the millionth time, it's like you want to end up in the hospital wing!"

"Well hello to you too," he answered, pecking me on the cheek. "What's up with her?" he questioned.

"Lily? Well I imagine she's not too happy with what you and James did to Severus, not that she's alone on that one," I said sternly. It was hard to be strict with him, but I was genuinely disappointed. Some days, he really was just perfect, but others, he was still the immature first year I'd despised on the train.

"Aww, come on Jaqui, we were just having a little fun with old Snivellus!"

"Yeah, and I'll have a little fun rearranging your face if you don't cut it out!" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You've used that threat a lot lately, running out of ideas, sweetheart?"

"Ugh, this is what I mean Sirius! Have you ever tried acting your age, not getting into trouble? Does "You're best mate's a prefect" mean anything to you?"

"Yes, I won't get caught as often," Sirius said sagely.

"I really wish I'd gotten the stupid badge, just so I could make sure you and James end up in detention!" He laughed at me, both enraging me and, (I know, weird) delighting me. I hated how much I loved his laugh. We reached Charms all too soon, and he leaned in close to me in the doorway.

"You wouldn't rat out your brother, would you?"

"He's barely with you when you and James pull your idiotic stunts. And yes I would."

"Jaqui, you don't even know," Kissing me again, he smugly took his seat next to James. I found my spot next to Lily, and wondered how insane I was to date that boy.

_Flashback_

_Sirius was following me, I tried to ignore him, but lately it was harder and harder to do. _

"_What do you want, Sirius?" It wasn't nasty, for the past couple years, he, along with James and Peter, had been good friends to Remus…and me, I suppose._

"_Err, umm, you did great in the Quidditch match, Jaqui," he stuttered._

"_We lost."_

"_Yeah, but YOU still did good. Come on, I don't dish out compliments to easy," he said, gaining some of his old, big-headed, self back._

"_Oh really?" I said lightly. "Well, you've been dishing them out to me for so long, I wouldn't have known,"_

"_Well, Jaqui my dear, you're an exception,"_

"_Did you have something to say, Sirius? I kind of have to get going." He took a deep breath and looked at me more seriously than he'd ever looked at me before._

"_Well, it's not exactly a secret that I find you…stunning."_

"_Huh. Didn't know stunning was in your vocabulary,"_

"_Please, Jaqui, I have a reputation. I can't go around seeming good at school. Do you have any idea what that would do to me?" he said in mock pain. It earned him a hard smack on the arm, that he rubbed vigorously, possibly out of habit._

"_So, I'm stunning. And?"_

"_Come to Hogsmeade with me," he said in a rush._

"_Like, you and James and Remus and Peter?"_

"_Err, no, just me. Please?" I was shocked. Yes, he'd flirted with me, but he flirted with everyone. After I soaked him with pumpkin juice in our first year, I never thought he'd asked me out again. Apparently he thought my hesitation was a no. "All right I'll just-_

"_No, I, you didn't give me a chance. I'll go with you," I smiled, but prpbably not as much as him. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen him so happy. "James won't be angry? I'm sure he'll think I'm stealing you from him,"_

"_Alas, he finds your friend much more entertaining lately," Hanging his head, he cried, "I've been replaced!"_

"_Oh, stop your crying, you've got me,"_

"_You've got that right," he grinned._

"_Well, I've really got to go, I'll talk to you later Sirius,"_

"_You, later,"_

"_See you Saturday?" He nodded, and I turned to leave. We were good friends, and I knew he'd never try to hurt m. Plus, I'm sure Remus' presence probably was helpful. But Sirius had dated around, with who knows how many girls, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was just "this week's play thing"._

_End Flashback_

"Miss Lupin, are you paying attention?" Professor Flitwick squeaked, surprisingly close to my chair.

"Well, it really all depends on how much extra homework you'll give me if I say no, so…?" He shook his head as the class laughed. I crossed my fingers and prayed my "good student" reputation would pay off. It did.

"Try not to do it again," he said gently.

"Of course not, Professor,"

"Well class, practice, practice! I want to see the wand movements perfected by the end of the week!" The class groaned in unison as the bell rang. Stupid OWL year.

"Does "Your twin brother's a prefect" mean anything to you? Or shall your non-paying attention reign prevail?" Sirius asked me smugly, strutting over to my desk.

"Oh, shut up," I scathed.

"Feeling a little stressed, Jaqui?" James asked. The moment Lily noticed him, she bolted out of the class room, but not before giving him a dirty look. "Hmm, how am I supposed to get in a conversation with that girl. if she keeps running out of sight every time I get close to her!"

"Here's a guess: Stop being a jerk to Severus."

"Jaqui, I don't really think they're capable of such a feat!" Remus cried. Peter giggled, just tagging along, the way he always did.

"We don't mean anything by it!" James said.

"You dumped a vat of Swelling Solution on him!" I shouted, exasperated, and then annoyed when Sirius laughed and tossed one of my books to James. He tossed it to Remus, who tossed it to Peter, and back to Sirius again.

"Catch it, James!"

"Someone's losing an eye," I growled, raising a fist, and approaching James, who dropped the book immediately.

"Merlin, Jaqui, you should really consider being a Beater instead of a Chaser!" He laughed out of the room, flanked by Peter, looking nervous, and Remus, mouthing "Sorry". I was left alone with Sirius, who picked up the book, dusted it off, and handed it to me. I snatched it from him before he could do more damage.

"Swelling solution," I muttered

"Yes it was brilliant, wasn't it?" Sirius said, relishing the memory.

"He blew up like a balloon! What if he got hurt, Sirius?" I didn't understand the humor. "It's four against one! Two if you don't count Peter and Remus, but still!"

"All right, all right, I'll try not to bug him as much." Empty promises, but I knew I couldn't change things. Severus hated James and Sirius. Remus and Peter too. They hated him.

"Fine."

"Cheer up," I sighed as we made our way in silence to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank God it's Friday," he exclaimed, pulling me down on top of him as collapsed into the cushy arm chair. "We have too much homework,"

"You do. If you'd finished those essays early, like I'd told you, you'd just have Charms and Care of Magical Creatures," Neither of which I felt like doing, I'd save them for Sunday. Still, I somehow managed to draw those diagrams for COMC, and forced Sirius into doing his Transfiguration essay. I then realized what tomorrow was: our Anniversary. Kissing him good night, I retired to the dormitory. When I woke up the next morning, I found a dozen beautiful roses at the foot of my bed, and thought about the question I'd asked myself upon sitting down at Charms yesterday.

"Oh yeah," I thought, "This is why."

**Ok, so I realize it's kind of like James/Lily thing, but Sirius and Jaqui **_**live**_**, so it's a little different. =) Hope you're enjoying, and here's something I saw on other people's stories that was cool:**

**Quote of the Day**

**(from ****That 70's Show****)**

**Laurie: I married Fez so he doesn't have to leave the country!**

**Mr. Forman: YOU WHAT?**

**Laurie: Oh don't worry, Daddy, I don't love him, I just got bored.**


	5. Chapter 5 Roses and Lily

**A/N Disclaimer in Chap. 3. OK, Sirius' and Jaqui's Anniversary. Kind of gooey/romantic thing, but Sirius is trying to make it perfect, so of course he says some stupid stuff. And gets hit. Anger management Jaqui. Well, next chapter, this is just to introduce other character's feelings and get into their little "date. Had to do their Anniversary, because there's a nice flashback involved next time. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5-Roses and Lily

_Sirius' POV_

The Gryffindor common room was empty except for myself and three others. Not surprising, it was incredibly early, especially for a Saturday. But I'd roused James because I had a little problem. He made a lot of racket, so Remus and Peter didn't need me to get them up.

"Can you please explain to me why we're up at," He checked his watch, "seven in the morning on Saturday?" James grumbled.

"I already did, Prongs" I answered. "Twice. You seem to have a very bad memory,"

"Yes, but why should we _care_? She's not our girlfriend."

"She's Moony's sister. And your friend."

"But we aren't trying to impress her. And what are you even worried about. You're taking her to Hogsmeade! And it's not even Hogsmeade week-end! How many girls say they get to do that?"

"But what if she says no, idiot! I told her I was planning something special for weeks!"

"Why on Earth would she say no?" James asked, incredulous.

"She's been mad at us lately. For sneaking out, getting into trouble," _Among other things_, I thought as Snivellus popped into my mind.

"I think Jaqui will be fine with it," Remus spoke up quietly. He was still absorbed in his book. A few people had come down.

"Look mate," James said, "If she doesn't want to, which she will, than just don't get her mad. If she could go a whole day without shouting at you, then I'd consider it a job well-done," I shrugged. What was happening to me? Impressing Jaqui, or any girl quite frankly, always came naturally. Here I was, worrying over whether or not she'd go to Hogsmeade with me. Sickened with myself, but only slightly as it _was_ Jaqui, I sat with my three best friends and waited for her to exit her dormitory.

_Lily's POV_

"Those are nice," I pointed to the roses. "Smell good?"

"Beyond good," Jaqui answered, picking up one and holding it to her nose. "Sometimes I just don't understand him," she said a little sleepily.

"Well, he' got a good taste in flowers, I guess," I smiled at her, trying to hide how much I disliked her boyfriend and his buddies. Normally, I didn't care if she saw, but it was her Anniversary. I could bend a little.

"I really am sorry about what he did to Severus," she said a little guiltily, which made me feel guilty. It wasn't her fault, and Sirius was good to her. The flowers were proof. I waved my hand like it was nothing.

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do it. And it's not like you're his mother, you don't have to say anything," She grinned appreciatively. "Come on, he's probably waiting for you," We quickly got dressed, and I noticed Jaqui took great care with her hair. She linked arms with me and we walked down the staircase together. Oh great. James Potter was waiting next to Sirius. _Breathe, Lily, breathe. He's not worth the trouble._

_Remus' POV_

Jaqui came down, beaming, arm in arm with Lily. Sirius got this look on his face, like he'd never see her again so he had to memorize her features. James rolled his eyes, and winked at Lily, who seemed to be pretending he wasn't there. Lily headed over to the fireside, and James followed, flanked be Peter. I continued to read. Jaqui was in Sirius' arms, and whispered something that sounded like "roses" This comment lit his face up, and they sat down beside me.

"So Jaqui," Sirius began. "I was wondering," He hesitated. _Don't back out of this, Sirius._ When he said nothing, Jaqui looked confused.

"Sirius wants to take you to Hogsmeade," I explained. "But he thinks you'll say no."

"Well to put it simply," he growled, but was watching Jaqui expectantly.

"How?" she asked, still not understanding.

"It's simple, and I guarantee you, detention-free," Sirius replied, sounding like one of those traveling salesmen.

"Is there a possibility of getting caught?" she said slyly.

"Yes, but it's very slight," he assured her.

"Then it's not detention free,"

"Please Jaqui?"

"All right, but if we get caught, you will die, Sirius Black, I swear on it."

"Really? Great, come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the common room. I sighed to myself. I'd seen less and less of Jaqui lately. I was happy for her and Sirius, and glad she no longer hated my friends, but sometimes… My point it, she's my twin, and we were best friends first. I know she'll always be there for me, but I couldn't help but feel Sirius was stealing my little sister away from me. Was that normal? Ugh. I shook my head and kept reading. Maybe I should get a girlfriend.

**Ok, not exactly how I planned it, but next time we get to see more injuries to Sirius. Lol, poor Sirius. Sorry for the constant POV change, but I wanted some more dynamics in ways of thinking. Less violence. Haha, until next time, R&R, thank you!**

**Quote of the Day**

**Sister: (a while ago) Yeah, so it's really bad snow outside. The storm's supposed to get worse. All over America, there's been crazy snow storms, and-**

**Me: (quite randomly) I know, you should see Russia! (mom and sister burst out laughing) Wait, no, let me explain! Oh, never mind.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Sweetest Words

**A/N Disclaimer in Chapter 3. Ok, so here's the date. It just describes their (Sirius and Jaqui's) relationship, and how they really l-word each other. (L-O-V-E =)) So I hope you enjoy, I know I love writing this, here goes!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Sweetest Words**

_Jaqui's POV_

Sirius' grip on my hand was so tight on mine I think I stopped feeling it. He raced through the castle, seeming to know where he was going, but scaring the bloody hell out of me.

"You do realize that Hogsmeade will be there all day, right? It's not going anywhere."

"Why no, the thought never occurred to me," he said, each word oozing sarcasm, and just running faster. Git. Finally, we reached a statue of an old hag. He stopped, and tapped her hump, muttering something under his breath. The whole thing looked utterly ridiculous.

"Er, Sirius?" I asked. "What are you-?" I shut up when the hump moved, revealing a hole big enough for one person.

"Ladies first," he said, bowing me in. I was skeptical, but I trusted him. Climbing through, I found myself in a small passageway. I had duck, so as not to hit my head, and Sirius came in after me. Letting him pass ahead, he took my hand again (which had just regained feeling, by the way) and moved through the little tunnel.

"Where does it lead?" I asked in awe.

"You'll see, but you'll have to be quiet. Don't worry," he added, seeing my slightly anxious expression, "I, err, _borrowed_, James' cloak.

"How will a cloak help?" I asked, pretty sure not even he was that naïve. He rolled his eyes. At least I though he did. I couldn't really see too clearly, there was practically no light down here. We kept walking, hand in hand, and after a time, I felt a little disgruntled. "Sirius, are we almost there, my feet are aching," I complained. My feet were fine, but the tight space freaked me out. It felt as though the walls were closing in and…oh my God we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to-

"All right, watch your step," he said calmly. Oh. That's it then. Psh. Easy. "Up the steps, then. Careful, lot of climbing involved." He wasn't kidding. By the time my feet actually started hurting, I wondered if maybe it was a good idea to keep count of the stone steps. Not too long after, my skull hit something hard above me.

"This ceiling, too low, ugh," I said rubbing my head.

"It's the floor, not the ceiling, and pipe down, someone will hear us," I had no idea what he was talking about, but standing next to me on the top step, he pushed up the ceiling, excuse me, floor. A lovely aroma filled my entire body. "Come on," he said taking my hand. "All right, the cloak," He put a handsome cloak over the two of us, and it suddenly became translucent. It took me a minute to realize we were invisible. God, I'm slow today. I looked around. The boxes with all too familiar labels were a dead give-away.

"We're in Honeydukes, aren't we Sirius?" He grinned, and pulled me toward the stairs, which we slowly crept up. The shop wasn't nearly as crowded as on Hogsmeade weekends, but there were enough locals inside that no one noticed the basement door opening and the closing. It was decorated with all kinds of sweets and candies that made my mouth water.

"Grab something," Sirius mumbled, arms already loaded with delicacies, "and then we get out of her,"

"What, steal?" I hissed in a forced whisper. "We can't just take it and go. I'm not, and I'm not letting you either.

"Jaqui, don't worry, James and Remus and…umm…" he looked as though he knew what he was going to say next, but thought better of it upon seeing the look I was giving him.

"You what?" I asked sweetly.

"It's not as if Remus never leaves some gold somewhere,' he grumbled.

"Yeah, so responsible. I'm leaving gold at the register."

"No, no, I'll get it. Take what you like." Smiling, I only picked out a few pieces of chocolate and a Fizzing Whizbee. I mean, it's not like I wanted him to go broke. When he asked if I wanted more, I shook my head and told him I wasn't too hungry. He just left a couple Galleons on the counter, enough, I was sure, to cover everything. He then led me outside, and suggested we head to the Three Broomsticks. I agreed, it was a pretty chilly March day.

"Won't we need the cloak?" I asked as removed it before we entered.

"Forget it, Madam Rosmerta likes me and James. She won't rat us out,"

"Sounds like I have competition," I teased.

"Jaqui, sweetheart, competition and you are things that don't belong in the same sentence. Butterbeer?"

"What else," Laughing, we walked towards the bar, it wasn't too crowded, we knew we could get seats in a few moments.

"Sirius Black!" Madam Rosmerta exclaimed. "What are you doing out of school?" Her tone was light and airy, and she beamed at him. I could tell Sirius was right: she liked him.

"Two Butterbeers, please," he said sweetly, not answering her question and putting his arm around me.

"Oh, I see," she said, giving him a knowing look. Then to me, "Never comes in here with a girl, you must be something special," she whispered with a wink. It wasn't a great whisper, because Sirius heard.

"She's right, you know," he said, kissing my forehead as we waited for the drinks.

_Sirius' POV_

"She's right, you know," I whispered lovingly, gently kissing her forehead. She was so beautiful, and I felt her head rest on my shoulder. _Hurry with the drinks, Rosmerta_, I thought. I wanted to find a more private space in the pub. Jaqui once said I was a sappy romantic at heart. Although I'd never admit it, I think she was right. Excellent. Now if James finds out, he'll never let me live it down. When Rosmerta returned with the tankards, I muttered a quick thanks, left the money, and hurried Jaqui to a back corner table.

"Merlin, Sirius, keep your pants on! You'd think the world was ending, the way you're moving." I said nothing, letting her have a laugh at my expense. "So what do you reckon they're doing back at the castle?"

"Dunno… James' probably bothering Lily, Peter's assisting him, Remus' reading…or…something."

"Something," she agreed, sipping her Butterbeer. We both knew tonight was a full moon. For me, it meant another exiting night out and about with the boys. For her, it was one filled with constant worrying. She'd never said so, but I was certain that she never slept on Remus' transformation nights. She was always grumpy and extremely tired the next morning. I knew she cared for her brother, and sometimes felt bad for keeping his moonlight escapes secret, but Moony was as good as it gets. He deserved some fun. Not that I didn't enjoy it either.

"Sirius? Earth to Sirius?"

"Sorry," Yep, spending too much time with Jaqui. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying how great a time I was having, and how this is probably one of the most fun things I've done all year."

"I dunno. We've had some good times. Or is it the allure of doing something wrong?" I asked her with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"The last part, I suppose," she said grudgingly. "Don't look at me like that, it's just nice not to have to be told what to do or have restrictions. Stop that, Sirius, I'm not proud of it,"

"Well why not, darling, it seems the no-gooders have grown on you," I said seriously, "I'm living proof,' She cracked a smile.

"If I were a prefect…"

"If you were a prefect, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Touché." Leaning towards her, I uttered the words no one ever thought Sirius Black would say to a girl. Because Sirius Black never had long-term relationships. But I'd proved them wrong once, hadn't I?

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sirius." With that she kissed me. I deepened it, and knew what I'd said was true. I could stay here, in this moment, forever. But, eventually, she disentangled her hands from my now messy hair, my arms unwrapped themselves from around her waist, and we pulled apart. Now taking my hand, she gestured towards the door. "Come, I want to get back," I knew she wanted to say goodbye to Remus. I let her lead me to Honeydukes. _I love you too, Sirius_. Words were never sweeter. Especially to a secret sappy romantic lucky enough to have the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: OK, sorry, no flashback, it just didn't fit when I wrote it. Hopefully, Romulus/Jaqui moment next chap! If not, it's coming soon, I promise! R&R Thanks!**

**Quote of the Day**

**Friend: (going to movies) I only have $68. I would have more, but I had to get my eyebrows waxed.**

**Me: (nodding sagely) Oh yes. The necessities.**

**Friend: Exactly!**

**Me: But, you know, I was expecting $70, at least. (shakes head) Only $68? I'm disappointed in you.**

**Friend: (still not getting it) I'm sorry.**

**Me: OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES YOU DO NOT NEED $70!**

**Friend: I know. That's why I only have $68. Duh.**

**Me: -facepalms-**


	7. Chapter 7 Romulus

**A/N: OK, here's the Jaqui/Romulus moment when she stops hating him. Well, she stops strongly disliking him. Let's see how it goes! Ooh, maybe you'll get lucky with a flashback! (sorry, I love flashbacks) =)**

Chapter 7 - Romulus

_Jaqui's POV_

After what seemed like an hour, Sirius and I finally emerged from the one-eyed-witch's hump. Him first, than pulling me up after. We looked about. No one was around, and relief flooded through me. We headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

"I expect you'll have to rescue Lily from James."

"Doesn't he realize she doesn't like him?"

"He's stubborn. And he really likes her. He doesn't want to give up."

"Doesn't give him the right to harass her," I muttered. Almost at the tower, we were stopped short by the most disturbing sight I've ever seen. Romulus was entangled in what seemed to be a battle of the lips with Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Black.

"Well what are the odds," Sirius grunted, starting to stride towards them. "Found a new boyfriend, Bella?" he said loudly, and the couple pulled apart. She was pretty sure, but a the darkest witch there was. How could Romulus…? "I see you've found a taste for older men,"

"Oh, if it isn't Sirius Black!" she said shrilly. "And his itty-bitty girlfriend! The dirty little tramp," Me? Really? I was ready to knock the living daylights out of her, but was stopped by Sirius.

"Watch your mouth, Bella, I swear to God, you ever call her that again," Romulus was looking uncomfortable. Fine I see where your loyalties lie, Idiot.

"Oh, don't want me insulting your sweetheart, Sirius? Fine, I'll insult her friends instead, hanging out with that mud blood, Evans." At the same time that I shouted "Stupefy!", Sirius shouted "Levicorpus!"

"PROTEGO!" Romulus shouted, casting the force field between us all. "Don't be ridiculous, all of you, BELLA NO!" The shield had stopped glowing, and Bellatrix was screaming with her wand pointed directly at me, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" What was that?

"PROTEGO!" This time it was two cries, Sirius' and Romulus' . They both seemed panicked, obviously it was a very bad spell.

"BELLATRIX WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL HER?" Sirius cried.

"WHAT A LOVELY IDEA, I"LL GET BOTH OF YOU WHILE I'M AT IT!" she shrieked, a maniac glint in her eyes.

"Expelliarmus!" It was Romulus, Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand, along with mine and Sirius'. Powerful, but I wasn't in the mood to admire his handy-work.. Taking Romulus' wand, she stunned Sirius, who had been looking for his.

"No!" I screamed, scrambling frantically for my wand, I saw Romulus knock his away from her, she ran up to me and punched me in the gut. I could've fought back, if something large hadn't hit me from behind. I blacked out.

…...

I awoke in strong arms. _Sirius?_ I couldn't speak, me head was pounding. I opened my eyes. It wasn't Sirius.

It was Romulus. I found my voice.

"Romulus, that you?" He seemed startled.

"Hey there, kiddo. Yeah it's me." Kiddo, really? I was infuriated, but too weak to argue.

"What happened, after Bella punched me?"

"Regulus showed up. Cast a huge statuette into the air, hit you in the back of the head with it. I started screaming my head off at the both of them, swore I'd kill them once I took care of you, and went to help Sirius. But Bellatrix kicked him in the gut, then in the face, and picked up her wand and ran." I said something Romulus used to get mad at me for, but he merely shrugged. She deserved it. "I got Sirius, and he offered to get you, but I said no, it's my fault, I'm carrying her. He ran ahead to tell Madam Pomfrey. We're almost there." I wasn't so mad about him calling me kiddo any more.

"Thanks, Rom. For taking care of me, getting to Sirius,"

"I'm so sorry, Jaqui," He looked on the verge of tears. My anger shrank. "I thought she understood me, and I would have let you curse her, calling your friend that, but I knew she'd retaliate with something worse, and she did. I don't know if you know this, but that spell she used, it makes you bleed all over. Bad. You could have died if she hit you with it. I was so afraid you would. And then, when you fell over, I was so scared Jaqui, I'm so sorry.

"Rom, it's OK, it's not your fault.," And it wasn't. All my time at Hogwarts, I was hoping he'd find people that brought him up from his hole of self pity. It had seemed

Bellatrix had, letting him accept himself (now that I thought about it, he hadn't been by himself once, rather surrounded by friends) and I felt a little bad I'd taken that away from him.

_Flashback_

_The whole house was excited, Romulus and Remus and I had visited our cousins, leaving to Hogwarts. The train was beautiful. In two years, Rom. I was in my room, reading, when I heard Romulus pass by. I had a question for him, I'd been meaning to ask. Now he'd be leaving soon, well, in two years, I'd better get on with it._

"_Hey Rom!" He stopped short, and stepped inside my room, sitting beside me on the bed._

"_Yeah, Jaqui?"_

"_I was wondering something…" Years and years, and I didn't know still. I never thought the worst, not Remus, it couldn't happen to him. _Ask him, Jaqui, you need to know!_ I forced myself. "It's about Remus"_

"_Yes?" he asked hesitantly._

"_Well….where does he go every month? And why can't I visit him?" I rushed out. Romulus looked really uncomfortable._

"_Ki-ki-kiddo, I don't think I should answer that, ask Mom and Dad, they told me when I was eight, so…"_

"_Please, Rom'lus? I just want to be able to comfort him. Please?" He looked grim, and ready to answer, but first: "And tell me the truth, Mommy and Daddy, they lie to me when I ask. You never lie to me."_

_End Flashback_

Kiddo…years since he'd called me that. I understood why he did now. '_You never lie to me,'_ He never had. I only hope the same message still stands.

"Rom?"

"What's up?" Guilt spread over me, but I had to know.

"Are you going to break up with Bellatrix?" I wasn't asking him to, it was a lot to ask, I was just wondering. _Come on, Rom, you were honest then. _His face was set when he answered.

"Yes." I didn't ask again. "The hospital wing," he said softly. On that comforting note, and the fact that I knew I was safe with my big brother, I fell back asleep.

_Romulus' POV_

Upon entering the hospital wing, Jaqui passed out once more, but I wasn't worried. I knew it had taken a lot out of her to just talk. That stupid thing hit her hard. I thought of all the vile things that Regulus and Bellatrix were, and yet those were not enough to accurately describe them. I found Sirius in conversation with Madam Pomfrey.

"And Bellatrix stunned you first?" she was saying.

"Well, I might have shot a spell, but nothing hit her, I swear, look at me Professor! She's crazy!"

"And what happened here?" cried Madam Pomfrey, seeing me and Jaqui and gesturing in between us.

"I got mad when Bellatrix stunned Sirius, so enchanted a statuette to hit her, but wasn't paying enough attention, because it hit Jaqui," I said guiltily, looking at my feet. If she'd seen my feet, she'd know I was lying.

"See, after she called Lily Evans that, OK, I sent a spell at her. Romulus blocked it because he didn't want any trouble. Then, she stunned me. Romulus got mad, accidentally hit Jaqui, and then she laughed, kicked me twice, and ran." It fit. I had the threat that I'd tell what really had happened hanging over Regulus and Bellatrix if they told anyone, and Sectumsempra was so dangerous, I knew they would keep their mouths shut. We didn't want any trouble, especially not from Bellatrix Black.

"Fine," said Madam Pomfrey briskly, "set her down on a bed then!"

"She woke up while I was carrying her, then fell back asleep."

"Good, good, wrapping your robe around her head, excellent," Madam Pomfrey murmured. "You'd make a good Healer, Lupin," she told me. Quickly, she removed the robe and bandaged Jaqui's head, gave her some medicine, and left her to Sirius and I.

"What did she say when she woke up?"

"Just…just wanted to know what happened." He nodded.

"Good cover story."

"Thanks."

"I think I'll go tell our friends what happened…the way we told Madam Pomfrey."

"Good idea." He kissed Jaqui's forehead. She stirred, and there was a trace of a smile. He brushed her hair behind her ear, then set off. When he left, I squeezed Jaqui's hand. "I'm so sorry Jaqui. I never should have let her talk to you or Sirius. She's horrible." Jaqui stirred. I squeezed her hand again, and felt her squeeze it back. She smiled slightly, and I felt for the first time that she had accepted me as a brother again. Speaking of brothers, I owed Remus an apology…

**A/N: OK, sorta longish, but worth it! I love writing about their relationship, sorry, I know I'm a total nerd. Any who, hope you like! R&R! 3**

**Quote of the Day**

**Me: You know, you were a great Gertrude in Seussical.**

**Friend: Thanks!**

**Me: But…**

**Friend: What?**

**Me: Well, I just don't think you were setting a good example for kids when you overdosed on the pill berry bush.**

**Friend: Well, the point was I learned my less, so I think it's-**

**Me: No, no, not that. It's just if you want to get overdosed, you get it from a drug dealer or the pharmacy, not a bush.**

**Friend: -face palms- You would know.**

**Me: No, I just pay attention (unfortunately) in health class.**


	8. Chapter 8 In the Hospital

**HI! Ooh. Little over-excited there. Sorry. Anyway, I don't know how often I'll be posting, as I'm preparing for performing in the pit in Seussical the Musical, and the music's a bit tough. FUN! But tough. I also have two major projects that need doing. My goal is to get at least a chapter a week (sometimes I do two) but I'm not making promises. Hmm. I talk a lot. Anyway, not sure what will happen this chapter, I'm just "going with the flow"., because I'm having a small case of writer's block. Hope you like "the flow"!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - In the Hospital

_Jaqui's POV_

"Bellatrix Black? Your weird cousin?"

"Yeah. That -expletive-" (do with it what you will ;])

"Agreed, Padfoot, agreed,"

"You don't even know, Prongs,"

"She's absolutely crazy,"

"You haven't had to spend a month in the summer with her,"

"Be strong, my friend,"

"You two are ridiculous," I conceded, after hearing their pitifully idiotic conversation. James nearly toppled off his chair, surprised I was awake. Sirius looked sheepish, Peter confused whether to laugh or remain silent (as always), and Remus relieved.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Lily piped up. I smiled. Good friends stick with you through thick and then, and I could tell this was thick for her. Or is it thin? You know, I never really got that saying.

"Where's Rom?" Only Remus knew who I was talking about, and even he was a little thrown off. He probably couldn't remember the last time I'd called our brother that.

"He fell asleep by you, when we came back he was knocked out. We sent him to bed," His face grew a little red, his voice tight. Now the tables had turned. "I can't believe he…him and… and _her_-

"It's not his fault," I argued. "She's popular and (I grimaced) attractive. To him, she's the first person that he liked that loved Slytherin. For years we've been trying to get him to appreciate what he's got. Now that he has, it's gone and-(I searched for the right word, still feeling a little woozy)-betrayed him. It's not his fault," I repeated. The small crowd was silent. I'd complained about Romulus for years. Even I was a little shocked at my reaction, but it felt right. I understood Rom better now. I kept my expression stubborn and determined.

"She's right." Surprisingly, it was Sirius, who was always right behind me on the anti-Romulus band wagon. "He helped me. And you should have seen him, how he went off on Bella and my sorry excuse for a brother. He was livid, scared the life out of me, and I wasn't even the one he was shouting at."

"And, he's breaking up with her," I finished.

"Good enough for me," James sat back, folded his hands behind his head, and looked around, daring someone to contradict him. "It's settled then," he said.

"What is?" What's he talking about?

"Remus, Peter, and I, were discussing ways to beat up Romulus, Bellatrix, and Regulus before. Now, we'll cut it down to the last two." I rolled my eyes and Lily looked cross while the boys laughed stupidly.

"Bad idea," said Lily in a tone of extreme superiority. "You don't want to mess with Bellatrix Black. Regulus, maybe. But Bellatrix's a mad cap. She'd annihilate you."

"What would you do?" James asked flirtatiously.

"Get Bellatrix to annihilate you," she said simply.

"What, Evans, you're scared?" Sirius smirked.

"I have better things to do than spend my time murdering the two of you. You're not worth it." The two best friends wore hurt expressions, and Lily glared at them from the other side of my bed.

"Allrighty then, just because she has better things to do, doesn't mean she won't carry through with it, so I suggest you both shut up."

"It's not my fault she's…"-he grins evilly-"…spicy,"

"That's it!" She gets up, and looks ready to leave, but quickly glances at me with a plea written all over her face.

"I'm fine, thanks for holding out this long," She hugs me, and then stomps out of the Hospital. "Stay," I bark at a "halfway-out-of-his-chair" James.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Shut up," His mouth snaps closed. "The more you flirt with her, the more she'll hate you," I say a little more gently.

"But what do I do if not flirting?" He then grew red in the face, obviously realizing the question was stupid. "It sounded smarter in my head," he mumbled as we laughed at him.

"Why don't you try being friends first?" I said, trying to keep a straight face. Remus and Peter were too, but Sirius just laughed openly.

"She'll still hate me,"

"I've told you the solution, you just aren't trying hard enough."

"Well mate, it seems you're just not as lucky in love as some people are," Sirius supplied.

"Be careful Sirius," I warned, "one more toe out of line and you won't be,"

"Yes, dear," he sighed. The laughing commenced at his last comment, and I felt a surge of pride at the embarrassment I caused my boyfriend. Who wouldn't? Well, I guess more sympathetic and caring people. But I didn't exactly fit that description. _And proud of it._

"But really James," I intervened their laughter, "getting Lily to like you shouldn't be the only reason you'd leave Severus alone."

"Seems to be," mumbled Sirius, "and it's not event that important of a-OW!" My hand collided with his cheek faster than you could say "idiot". "What was that for?"

"Don't say that about Lily,"

"I didn't mean anything by-OK, OK, I'll shut up." _They learn so fast_, I smiled to myself. I noticed Remus becoming steadily smaller, sinking in his chair.

"Because it's not like YOU ever do anything to stop them," I shot at my brother.

"It's not like I-I'm never around-They do it quietly, I never see-

"Do it quietly? Don't tell me they bloody do it quietly! They mock him in front of the whole bloody school!"

"Jaqui, shhh!" Sirius said frantically.

"What, what are you-

"No, Madame Pomfrey," James interrupted, "she'll curse us if she thinks we woke you, I hear her moving around!"

"Since when do you care," I grumbled, but quietly this time.

"It's almost curfew, we better get back," Peter said hesitantly. I didn't give them the chance to argue.

"Go, all of you, or else I refuse to talk to you."

"No." James and Sirius said defiantly.

"I don't care, I'll…Remus will give you detention!"

"Will not!"

"You will too," I glared at him. He shrunk again.

"Co-come on guys," he muttered.

"Go." I said sternly. Remus stood up, Peter followed. James reluctantly did the same. Now only Sirius was sitting.

"Please?" I asked him. Being nice. It was my last resort. Slowly, he left his chair. Remus hugged me tightly, obviously still a little nervous from what had happened. James hugged me too, and swore if anyone hurt me again he'd organize a gang to go teach them a little lesson. When I told him I could take care of myself, he responded "Jaqui, we want to teach them a lesson, not kill them." Peter said a quiet "Get well soon". Last was Sirius. He brushed my cheek with his lips, and told me he'd see me in the morning. But his eyes sent me more. Like, he's miss me, he loved me, and good night sweetheart. The foursome shuffled out of the hospital wing, and I was alone. My eyelids fluttered, and I let sleep overcome my worn-out body. Rest at last.

* * *

**A/N: OK, sorry, kind of a filler chapter. Not too much excitement. But I felt it was humorous enough. Hope it's OK, sorry for the long wait.**

**Quote of the Day**

**(this won't make sense unless you've seen the following commercial)**

**Me: -whistling "Arby's Good Mood Food" commercial for the thousandth time"-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friend: That's the nude part, isn't it?**


	9. Chapter 9 Surrogate Surprise

**A/N Ok, it's been forever but my other story that I've started prompted me to write the chapter for this one. =) Any who, we're back guys! Sorry if it's boring, but it's important (to me, at least) and I need something in between now and the OWLs. Am I skipping around? Yes. Does it get better later on? Yes! So shut up and be happy! Just kidding, awesome people that are my friends, slightly more creepy people but probably just as awesome people that aren't my friends, and pretend viewers of my story! Well, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9 - Surrogate Surprise

_James' POV_

_Idiots_, I thought to myself, _complete idiots._ _There was absolutely nothing to do. Sirius and Peter got caught in our latest prank, and I, in position on the other side of the school, had no idea. It wasn't until I snatched a glance of McGonagall marching the two gits towards her office that I realized it was over. I had assumed they would rat me out, at least then we'd be in detention together, but no, they went soft and kept me clean! I know Peter wouldn't take charge, but Sirius! I swear, Jaqui's rubbing off on him. And Remus is off doing his ridiculous prefect duties. What's the point of prefect duties anyway? They just make the teachers lazy. I'm going to have a word with Dumbles about that…Whoa_, _how'd I get out here? _I was standing the courtyard, full of students in the warm, late April weather. Looking around for Evans and spotting Jaqui instead, I strode arrogantly towards where she lay in the shade of a large oak tree. Plopping down beside her, she opened her eyes to discover who'd made the noise, then closed them again upon discovering it was me.

"Hello, James," she said in a bored voice.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness," I smirked playfully, and earned myself a whack to the lower leg; the part of my body closest to her arm. "Merlin, Jaqui, you do realize that you hurt people when you hit them, correct?"

"Mmm,"

"And they don't always appreciate it? In fact, they never do?" I continued, rubbing my now throbbing leg, preparing myself for the small bruise that may or may not come, depending on how much Jaqui actually wanted to injure me.

"Yep,"

"But it's not fair, because they can't always defend themselves."

"And why not?" she asked, not really caring, and more likely hoping I'd shut up.

"Because you're a girl, and I'm not allowed to hit back." Jaqui propped herself up on her elbows and squinted at me. Her words came out venomously.

"James Potter, you arrogant, sexist, primitive, pig. I can't believe you have the mind-set. And you wonder why Lily doesn't like you." She shook her head and began to lay back down, but I stopped her.

"What do you mean? I'm actually trying to be a gentleman."

"And yet you're insulting me,"

"Come on, you don't actually expect me to hit you back!"

"Go ahead. Just hit my arm. See what happens." Her voice was even, not even a trace of a threat. So, slightly fearing for my safety, I lightly tapped her arm. "JAMES HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU DISGUSTING APE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'D HIT ME I'M TELLING SIRIUS AND REMUS YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE YOU HORRIBLE ABUSIVE SLUG!"

"What? But I-And you-I thought-You said-" The shock and utter disbelief etched across my face was mirrored on hers. I didn't understand! I thought there would be some kind of hitch, but this? Was she really upset? People were gathering towards us. What had I done?

"Jaqui, Jaqui, are you all right, what happened, what did he do?" A girl with red pigtails crossed towards her first.

"No," Jaqui sobbed, "no, it's -sob- fine -sob- it's not a big -sob- deal -sob-.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" said a sixth year Ravenclaw. It was only him and Pigtails now. Most people cleared out. If Jaqui tells you to leave you leave. "I'm right here," the boy said flirtatiously.

"She's got a boyfriend." I said before I could stop myself. Sirius had trained me with it…Jaqui didn't know that, of course.

"Is it you, handsome? Because after that move, I don't think so." I looked over at Jaqui, who had her face in her hands and was shaking….but I saw no tears. Between her fingers was a small smile, unnoticed by her distracted rescue party. She was laughing!

"Yeah, back up, you slimy git, hitting a girl!" Annoyed as I was with Jaqui and her stupid joke, (and slightly impressed) I was furious when the Ravenclaw turned and reached for Jaqui's hand.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. Jaqui looked up, grin gone. Pigtails had left, apparently Jaqui had convinced her it was an accident.

"She doesn't need you."

"Actually, I do, kind of, he's my friend, it was a mistake, and I _do _have a boyfriend," Jaqui said coolly.

"Well how about a new one?" he said seductively.

"Hey," I said grabbing his shoulder to make him face me (which was hard to do considering his height and broad build), "I said she's taken." His fist crammed into his pocket, but I was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" His wand flew away.

"Not worth it," he growled, and going to find (definitely a Hufflepuff) his wand, he left us alone again. Jaqui burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You were terrified!" she gasped.

"Yeah real funny, I almost forgot to laugh," I replied darkly. She didn't care.

"And you - you thought - you thought I - you thought I was actually in pain! You though I was mad! I just wish the others had seen, would they beat you to a pulp!"

"You don't need them, you had Tarzan to protect you," I said sarcastically, but couldn't help smiling. It was a good trick. Jaqui became serious, though, obviously upset by the mention of the Ravenclaw.

"Now that's a pig. The way he talked, like he was better than both of us. That's not how you win a girl over."

"That's how Sirius got you," I muttered.

"What's that?" she asked sharply.

"Forget it," She studied me momentarily, then shrugged, evidently finding her response more important.

"Well, thanks. Without you, I may have shoved him into the lake

"Without me, he probably wouldn't have headed over here."

"I don't think so. He was looking me over before. You just gave him an extra push. And thanks for, you know, defending me." She grinned sheepishly.

"You'd do the same for me,"

"Depending on the attacker,"

"For example…?

"For example, if it were some snob like him, of course. But if it were, say, Lily, I'd agree with her." At the sound of her name my breath caught. That was why I called her Evans. I liked the way her name sounded. The way the two "l"s rolled off my tongue like sugar cream. And it would ruin me if anyone found that out.

"Well so would I," I said quickly, hoping Jaqui wouldn't catch the way my face slacked off when she said "Lily." She didn't, but at my less-cocky-than-usual tone, she gave a knowing smile.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Gee, what gave me away?" My voice was dripping with the root of verbal irony. Sarcasm. (you're welcome ELA buddies!)

"It's not just Severus." she said suddenly. How did we get on the topic of Snivellus?

"What d'you mean?" I said slowly.

"I mean if you weren't so stupid and didn't act like a jerk around her, she might change her mind, and don't you roll your eyes at me James Potter! Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll scream bloody murder again," she hissed.

"Fair enough. But I don't think I'm as big-headed as you make me out to be."

"Because you're less vain than Sirius, and he's got you beat at that," she said calmly. We both cracked up, because it was true. "OK, done harassing my boyfriend, it really shouldn't be that hard to woo Lily."

"Woo?"

"Yes, woo," she replied, laying back down. I lay beside her.

"You know, sometimes I miss when we were just two friends, and you still hated Sirius, and I didn't know about Remus, and we could just discuss Quidditch like nothing else was important in the world but the next match.

"We're still friends, times have changed that's all. Weird, because I can't remember a time when I hated Sirius and didn't hate you."

"I do. Our second year. You joined the Quidditch team and couldn't resist my charming smile." She let out a small "Ha!" and listened again. "You didn't befriend Sirius until our third year.

"That's right, I remember now…" She sighed quietly. "Quidditch will never seem as important now."

"You love Quidditch!" I was aghast.

"James, the world is crumbling around us, You-Know-Who's on top of the world, and we have no idea who could be next to….but…but the worst part is we can't do anything about it! Surely you realize that other things….other things take a back seat!"

"Hey!," I said, tears were welling up in her eyes, the last time Id' seen hr cry…I don't think I've ever seen her cry. Not Jaqui. Not my surrogate sister. Not now. "I know it's hard, and times are bad, and we're pretty powerless here. But if everything's so bad, what use is it to forget the good? What use is it to think of terror when right here, right now, we're safe and together and happy? You need to hold on to some kind of ideals. Everyone's scared, but just because it's not the only thing on their mind doesn't mean that the rest of the world isn't important. But we're still young. And we're still whole. There's no reason to worry when you'll have plenty of time for that later on." The words sort of tumbled out, sounding right as I said them so I let them flow. Still, I sounded more confident then I felt. Because I knew exactly how she felt. But if I could keep her happy, if I could keep her innocent, somehow, then I would. She was a best friend to all of us, and Remus wasn't the only over-protective big brother any more.

"Thanks, James, but…I'm just so worried that next time it will be Mum or Dad, or your family, or even Sirius', not that he'd mind, but still! Even over the summer, I'm afraid that I'll see yours, or Remus' or Sirius' or Lily's , or Romulus', or Peter's name in the _Prophet_. I can't take always not knowing!

"Calm down. Jaqui, I know you're scared, but Remus, Sirius, Lily (there it was again), Peter, Romulus, and I will always be here. Big bad You-Know-Who is NOT getting through this," I pointed to myself. Giggling, Jaqui smiled appreciatively at me.

"I'm too paranoid. I'm really sorry I'm being so dramatic, it just….sometimes it gets to you."

"I know, don't worry, not everyone's as good at handling their emotions as I am." She smiled again. I put my hands behind my head and she folded hers on her stomach. Together, we watched the sky turn a fiery scarlet. It was nice to have a sibling. Even nicer to find a girl without deciding how hot she was on a scale of 1-10, no romantic relationship whatsoever. Then-

"Jaqui! James!" Remus was heading towards us. I was happy to see him, and so was Jaqui because she cried "Remus!" But the moment was over. My sister found her real brother. And it wasn't me. But something inside me told me I was wrong, so I grinned at Remus and said "Glad you're here, couldn't take the whiny princess anyway." Jaqui smacked my arm, and for the first time, I was glad she did.

**A/N OK, James seems stupid then smart right? Well, I decided his conversation with Jaqui would reveal a different side of him. Oh, and did you notice my dramatic irony? Virtual cookies if you can tell me when I used it! Any who, it turned out better than I expected, until next time!**

**Quote of the Day**

**Me: Yeah, my sis is (age inserted here)**

**Classmate: Whoa, she must be 10 years older than you!**

**Me: No, she's six.**

**Friend: No, I'm pretty sure it's 10.**

**Me: Verbal irony, my friend, verbal irony.**

**Other Friend: Verbal irony?**

**Another Friend: Verbal irony?**

**Yet Another Friend: Verbal irony?**

**OMG ANOTHER FRIEND: Verbal irony?**

**Me: o_O**


	10. Chapter 10 Done

**A/N Hey guys! No, I haven't been abducted by aliens. It's been a while, I know, but life's been super busy. Please be patient with this story and my other one, I swear that I'll write more. I hope for my updates to be more frequent. Moving on, drum roll please! Yes, it's the moment you've been waiting for, the moment you've dreaded, it's time for….SNAPES WORST MEMORY! AHHHHH! Yes, I know he hasn't been in the story other than when he gets sorted and when our little cast of characters talk about him, but it's time for his 60 seconds of fame! I also plan to introduce flashbacks involving him. PHEW! Long author's note, prepare for Snape to go all meany-pants, without further ado….CHAPTER 10!**

Chapter 10 - Done

_Jaqui's POV_

We were all tired. Bleary-eyed and dead on our feet, the fifth years of Hogwarts had been studying relentlessly for our OWLS. Just the other day, Lily fell asleep in Potions. Her favorite class. Prefect, in line to be Head of House, Lily Evans, fell asleep in class. And it was Potions! Of course, it's also her best class, and old Sluggy just said "Ahh, studying vigorously for OWLS, are we Miss Evans? As I'd expect, a top-notch student such as yourself." He's more on the soft side anyway, but he's be more…reprimanding, had it been me. And the dreaded exams were fast approaching. In exactly one day's time, we would be starting the week that would contribute to determining the rest of our lives. So we were all as relaxed as…well, I can't think of a good simile, but hopefully you got the sarcasm. The only two people who seemed oblivious to the ever-present tension and anxious anticipation were James and Sirius.

"It'll be a breeze," Sirius said, waving his hands as if that would make the exams go away.

"Yeah, it's not like our lives depend on it," James added, eyes twinkling, then watering very slightly as I punched him in the chest.

"Whoa, whoa, what's up with you?" Sirius asked, while laughing at the wincing James.

"What's up with me? What's up with _me_? You two don't even care that these exams' outcomes decide whether or not we get to actually have a successful life!"

"Now, Jaqui, I never pictured you as one to be judged by people you don't know and told you can't do something," Fearing another blow (as he should), James ran for it, cackling. Sirius slung his arm over my shoulder, grinning stupidly even as I shrugged him off.

"Oh come on, calm down."

"Fine. I'll calm down. You fail, never get a job, and lose me," I snapped, leaving him a fit of laughter that infuriated me. Remember that whole anti-relaxed and stress thing I mentioned earlier? Yeah, there's your exhibit A.

* * *

Over. Worst week of my life: over. Finally. I bombed Care of Magical Creatures, but I was never any good at that anyway. I suppose I didn't realize that Care of Magical Creatures meant actually caring for magical creatures. I'm not good with things that breathe and aren't human. History of Magic, eh. Binns is too boring anyway. Potions I did OK, same with Ancient Runes. Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology, I did slightly better. But in Charms and Transfiguration, I think I'd gotten myself two O's. The fresh spring air out in the grounds gave me some kind of new hope that maybe, just maybe, I'd actually survived O.W.L week. I was surrounded by plenty of giggling, chattering fifth year girls, so finding Lily would be difficult enough. I decided to wait for her by the lake, her favorite spot. I wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with the conceited brainiacs at the moment, even though I saw the three of them ahead of me, Peter with them. I'd much rather stick with the modest brainiac.

"Jacqui!" Lily called out to me as I neared the Black Lake.

"Glad it's over?' I called back to the her as she came to walk beside me.

"Can't imagine a better day for it all to end on. Couldn't take another minute in there, they really should try to keep the place cool for the exams. I mean, we're wearing wool robes!"

"I know," I agreed, also having been annoyed with the high heat in the Great Hall, " and it's so nice out, you'd never imagine it would be that hot inside!" Nodding in agreement, she plopped down on the lake side, her toes in the cool water, myself beside her. I seemed drawn to the old tree where the four boys sat, and Lily followed my gaze.

"Why is it you, the least patient person in the world, can stand those two (I think I could figure out which two she was talking about), but I can barely be in the same room as them?" Lily looked earnestly at me, as though I knew some hidden secret she didn't. Well, I suppose I did, but it wasn't about Sirius or James.

"I don't know, Lily. I guess, they're just so good to Remus, that if he can trust them, and deal with them, so can I."

"But even Remus must get annoyed when they're being stupid," she replied.

"If he knew that, he'd be yelling at them all the time," We giggled at the boys' expense. "Seriously though, I don't know what it is, maybe it's just that I know they have the ability to be nice? I have to at least get along with James, what with him being on the Quidditch team, and Peter's fine, so that's three down and…I guess Sirius just found his way in." She sighed.

"I just wish I didn't hate them sometimes. I think it would make things a whole lot easier…"

"James being an idiot around you and being a jerk to Sev is not easy. Honestly, I'm a bit proud that you've resisted killing him."

"Ha ha. Speak of the devil…" Now I followed her gaze, and the familiar hooked-nose boy folding up a piece of paper came into view…a little too close to the little quad-pod under the tree.

"Lily, are you…?"

"I'll let him be. He can fight his own battles." Clearly, something was bothering her.

"Are you two ok?" She looked surprised to see me there.

"Me and Sev? Fine, I just….well, he's no saint either. Plus…I sometimes get the feeling it embarrasses him, when I help him. If anything bad happens, I'll be right there with him, though."

"So will I," I smiled at her, "because I don't think you can handle them alone."

"And you can?"

_Lily's POV_

"Of course not," Jaqui responded. "But together, we're an unstoppable force! Dynamic duo!"

"Only you, Jaqui," I laughed openly at her rare show of optimism when it came to controlling The Idiots, my favorite nick name for the gang of, well, idiots. As we laughed, however, we turned at the same time to spot the commotion going on just over the hill, by the tree where the four boys were. But now Sirius and Potter were on there feet, and Sev looked embarrassed and he was so alone..

"Oh no…" Jaqui whispered. Because a crowd was gathering and Severus fell and got back up and was insulted and I had to help I had to step in he was my friend. So I did. Leaping from the ground I stormed over to the herd of onlookers and pushed my way to the front. Jaqui was on my tail but I was done. Done. This had to end. Right here, right now. I cringed at the sight of Sev, gagging and chocking before I spit out at the boys.

"Leave him ALONE!" Potter grinned, his ugly mug practically sneering.

"All right, Evans?" Several girls looked on the verge of swooning. I was on the verge of throwing up.

"Leave him alone. What's he done to you?" I hissed angrily, trying to make to help my friend.

"Well," he stated as though it was obvious, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean," _Funny, I feel the same about you_ I felt like saying. I bit my tongue.

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone." Ok, so I didn't really bite my tongue.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said Potter quickly. "Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again,"

" "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," I laughed harshly.. "Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Severus. "OI!'" But too late; Sev had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Sev was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many students in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, Potter, and Peter roared with laughter. Someone tried to get to Sirius but he pushed them away. I couldn't see who it was.

"Furious but biting back an involuntary laugh, I shouted "Let him down!" "Certainly," said Potter and he jerked his wand upwards; Sev fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, 'Petrificus Totalus!' and Sev keeled over again, rigid as a board. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed. I had my own wand out now. Potter and Sirius eyed it warily. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Potter earnestly. "Take the curse off him, then!" Potter sighed deeply, then turned to Sev and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus- " "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

I blinked. Blinked away tear. My head spun. I felt the silence pound in on me, and the eyes stare at me, and I thought I might keel over and the world spun. But I pulled myself together. Even if for just a few moments. I doubted how long I could hold it together. "Fine," I said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize,' I roared, rounding on Potter, enraged. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped Potter. "I'd NEVER call you a-you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." I turned and hurried away. I couldn't be here. Where was Jaqui? I needed help, support, I'd lost one of my best friends. It was like I'd lost a part of me. Oh Severus…how could he? "Evans!" Potter shouted after me.

"Hey, EVANS!" _Just do me a favor and leave me alone._ I didn't look back.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" But I just didn't care anymore.

_Jaqui's POV_

He shoved me to the ground. He didn't even look at me. He hurt me. Sirius. What have you all done? And Snape, that monster, and James that git, and Peter that bumbling idiot, and Remus. Oh Remus. You just sat there. You sat there and _watched_. I needed Lily, and she needed me. I was done playing Mommy. This was the final straw. It all went too far this time, and now Lily and I had gotten hurt, physically and emotionally. I was done.

Done taking care of their mistakes.

Done pretending it was just simple pranks. Sirius's actions when I tried to stop him proved that. He didn't care apparently. Even if he didn't know it was me.

I was done with those boys, but one in particular.

I am done with Sirius Black.

**A/N OOOOOOH! I know it's been a while, but look! It's finished guys! Sorry if it's a little confusing, tell me what you think though! Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and The Last Aribender forever, for the win!**

**Quote of the Day**

**Me: AHH!**

**Sister: What?**

**Me: I almost stepped in the bucket of water again.**

**Sister: You mean you almost stepped in it before?**

**Me: No, I stepped in it before and my foot got all wet. I almost did it again.**

**Sister: -facepalm-**


End file.
